Old Friends
by Pocketface
Summary: It's after college and Kenny has a great life. Until old memories come flooding back when he finds his high school yearbook. KyleKenny KennyOC slash


**Title:** Old Friends  
**Author:** Pocket  
**Pairing:** Kenny/OC Kenny/Kyle  
**Rating:** PG13 (swearing and whatnot)  
**Summary:** It's after college and Kenny has a great life. Until old memories come flooding back when he finds his high school yearbook.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kenny or Kyle, nor do I want to. I just want to make them sex. :D  
**Author's Note:** I like this a lot. 3 Umm... Read and review? 8D

"Kenny? Hey, I think I found your old high school yearbook!" The voice was coming from the living room of my new apartment. I looked up from the box I was shuffling through and padded across the floor to join the voice in the living room. When I stepped into the next room, I saw a man in his mid-twenties, light brown hair falling over his eyes as he poured over a book in his lap. He was Ben. My long-time boyfriend. And soon-to-be life partner. I fingered the ring on my left hand, remembering the night before when Ben had kneeled down in this very apartment and proposed. Ben looked up at me and smiled, eyes glinting slightly behind wireless frames.

"Come look at this," he said, patting a box next him. I took the seat and peered over his shoulder.

"Right here." he said, pointing to a specific place on the page. I looked, seeing a picture of a boy I thought I'd never see again. I stare at the picture, and the red-haired boy stares back. He's smiling. I remember the last time I saw him.

It was at the Denver airport. He was leaving for Connecticut, off to become a lawyer just like his mom always wanted him to be. He never did tell his parents. I never thought he would. I wished he would, but he never told anyone. That day was one of the saddest days of my life. Kyle broke it off right there in the airport. He said he couldn't commit to a long-distance relationship. I always thought he wanted to start a new life. One not involving a boyfriend. One where he was straight, not bi.

"Kenny... I'm so sorry. I'll always love you."

"I... I love you. Don't leave me." I had tears trailing down my cheeks; his eyes were barely wet. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him one last time. After not-long-enough, Kyle pulled away. And in one fluid motion he was out of my life.

I was staring at the picture with tears in my eyes as the memories came flooding back.

"Kenny? Kenny, what's wrong?" I looked up at Ben. He had an adorable worried crease in his forehead, and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's nothing. Just ancient history." I said while wiping the tears from my eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking... Who was he?" Ben looked back down at the yearbook, but I couldn't look.

"He was my first boyfriend. God, I loved him so much. And he loved me. But he hated the life he would have with me. In the end he put what other people would think over what _I_ thought." I put my head in my hands, trying not to cry. There were a lot of unresolved feelings there. Ben put an arm around me and I leaned into him, snaking my hands around his waist and burying my face into his chest. After a long silence Ben spoke up. I knew this was coming.

"...Do you still love him?"

"...Yes. But I love _you_ more. And... I know if I had the chance I wouldn't take him back. First of all, I HAVE a boyfriend, and second of all, he has commitment issues. I doubt getting a girlfriend has fixed those." I sighed, and Ben seemed relieved. After a couple more minutes I pulled away, suggesting that we get back to unpacking.

A few days later me and Ben went shopping at the local grocery store, and when we passed an aisle I thought I glimpsed brilliantly red hair, but I shrugged it off. But, when we pulled the cart up to the register, I noticed the red hair immediately. He was with a pretty girl with glasses and straight brown hair.

"Kyle...?" I said, and Ben visibly tensed. I glanced back at Ben and then at Kyle, who had turned around, along with his chick. He looked at me blankly for a moment, before a look of shock and a little horror came upon his face.

"Kenny...! Wh-what are you doing here?" I heard the fear in his voice, as did his girlfriend, who looked from me to Kyle suspiciously.

"Shopping?" I said calmly.

"With his _boyfriend_." Ben added stiffly.

"Yeah." I said, smiling at Ben, then at Kyle. The red-haired boy seemed to be in shock. His girlfriend furrowed her brow at me, trying to figure out what was going on.

"You two know each other?" she said, still confused.

"Yeah. We went to high school together." I put a small emphasis on 'together', and Kyle paled. Kyle's Chick totally missed this hint, and she seemed pleased.

"Oh, really! Wow, what a small world!" Kyle blinked and paled even more. They all knew what she was going to say next.

"We should get together sometime!"

"N-no! I mean, uh. I'm sure they have plans."

"Kyle! Don't be rude!" she scolded, looking back at me and Ben. I glanced at Ben, and by the protective gleam in his eye I knew it was a bad idea. But I also knew it be even more suspicious to flat-out refuse.

"Well, we're busy tonight, but maybe you can call us sometime?" I said somewhat warily, glancing at Ben again.

"Oh, sure! I'm Penelope Broflovski, by the way." she said, smiling and starting to dig through her purse. Now I was shocked. I looked at Kyle, and when our eyes met all that hurt and love flooded back and I choked up. Kyle noticed this, and seemed to pale even more. Fortunately Ben also noticed this, scribbling their number onto a paper for Penelope and handing it to her. But before Ben could distract her, she noticed how I was looking at Kyle. I couldn't tear myself away, and it was all I could do to not burst into tears. Penelope was about to say something when the cashier called her attention. She turned away, and I gave Ben an I-have-to-get-out-of-here look. He nodded and I backed out of the line, sprinting towards the doors. Soon I collapsed onto a bench outside, burying my face into my hands and starting to cry. Several minutes later I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up at Ben.

"I-I-" I tried to speak, but he smiled and put a finger to my lips. He sat down nest to me on the bench, wiping a tear away from my cheek.

"It's okay, Kenny." he whispered, kissing me.

Several days later we got a call, and I picked it up, answering with a cheery 'hello'.

"Um, hi. I-is Kenny there?" I paled. I recognized that voice.

"Sp-speaking." I managed to say even with the large lump in my throat.

"Oh... Hi. Listen, Kenny. Ever since that grocery store I can't stop thinking about you. We need to talk." he was eerily calm.

"...A-alright." my head was yelling at me to refuse, but my heart took over my instincts.

"How about in the Children's Park in ten minutes?"

"Y-yeah. Alright." We said our goodbyes and hung up, and I could barely believe that had actually happened. I looked down at hand, and it was visibly shaking. Five minutes later I peeked into our room, where Ben was unpacking clothes.

"Ben? I'm gonna go for a walk." I tried to make my voice stop shaking, but it was no use.

"...Alright." he said with a worried crease in his forehead.

"...Kenny?" I looked up from my shoes, seeing Kyle standing above me, and the orange glow from the sunset reflected onto his face beautifully.

"I was worried that you wouldn't show." He laughed slightly, but stopped when I didn't join in. He sat down on the bench next to me, and I could tell he was staring at me.

"...I shouldn't be here." I said hoarsely, starting to get up. But Kyle caught my wrist.

"Please don't." I clenched my free fist, and pulled my hand from his grip. Then I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well?" I said, feeling angry tears well up in my eyes.

"I... Kenny, I still love you. I was wrong. I thought I could have a better life without you, but I was wrong. I... I'm happy, I guess. I mean, I love Penny but it's not the same. We don't have what me and you had. I never got that rush of adrenaline when we kissed. I still get butterflies whenever I see you. ...I miss that." He stood and took a step or two towards me, "Kenny... I miss _you_. I miss the way I could hold you for hours and you'd never complain or even move. I miss how soft you are. I miss the taste of your lips. I miss your lips... I miss your kisses against my neck... I miss... Loving you." By now we were inches from each other, and he was whispering to me. After a moment he leaned in and kissed me, and I let him for a moment. But then I came to my senses and pushed him away angrily.

"God_damn_it, Kyle! Get the _fuck_ away from me! You're MARRIED! I'm ENGAGED! YOU REALLY THINK THAT AFTER YOU BROKE MY HEART I'M GONNA TAKE YOU BACK! FUCK, Kyle! You're a _fucking_ asshole, you know that?" angry tears slid down my cheeks as I glared at the shocked Kyle.

"B-but...? Do you still l-love me?" he said quietly, voice shaking. I had turned to run away, but I paused.

"I... I do." B-but that doesn't change the fact that you won't commit. Even if got back together, we'd just be hiding some more. And BESIDES, I'm in love with Ben. And... I would never hurt him." I shook my head, staring at my shoes.

"But... I _love_ you, Kenny." there was bewilderment and hurt in his voice, but I ignored it.

"Sometimes... Sometimes love isn't enough. You need trust. You need truth. You shouldn't have to hide from anyone."

"I-I don't want to hide. I want you. I'll tell Penny. I'll-I'll tell Mom. I... I just want to be able to hold you again." He stepped up behind me, letting a hand fall on my arm. I winced. Those were the words I'd always wanted to hear. Except they were about four years too late. I jerked away from his touch and turned.

"Kyle... It's too late for that. You can't change the past. My heart is telling me to love you, but my head won't let me trust you. You hurt me. You hurt me a lot. And there's no going back on that." I was crying again, and I hugged Kyle briefly before turning and walking away. I didn't look back until I was several blocks away, and I half-expected Kyle to be trailing after me. He wasn't, and I turned to the door. The sun had set. Not only on this day, but finally the sun had set on the chapter of my life that me and Kyle shared.


End file.
